


[Podfic] it’s a long way forward (so trust in me)

by Chantress



Series: I'll give them shelter like you've done for me (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fuck Or Suffer Unspecified Health Consequences, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geralt, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt is not making a nest. Jaskier has noticed this. Geralt is in fact drinking a rather foul-smelling potion that sours the sweetness of his scent and muffles its otherwise obvious meaning.“Does that stop heat?” Jaskier asks curiously, absentmindedly tuning his lute as he speaks. He hadn’t thought anything could, but, well . . . witchers and their potions.“No,” Geralt says darkly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Mentioned Geralt/Yennefer
Series: I'll give them shelter like you've done for me (Podfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] it’s a long way forward (so trust in me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it’s a long way forward (so trust in me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498993) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Recorded for my "2+ Hours Long" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** it's a long way forward (so trust in me)  
**Author:** suzukiblu  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 04:02:59, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gcgp04hds82kc9b/it%25E2%2580%2599s_a_long_way_forward_%2528so_trust_in_me%2529.mp3/file)


End file.
